PTSD
by oliviabensonfan01
Summary: A few months after being held captive for 4 years by Lowell Harris, she is having rapid flashbacks. Many of the flashbacks very violent. What will Elliot and Alex do to help her.


_**Harris grabbed her by the wrists and took Olivia down to the basement. Olivia didn't know what she was in for. This could end up in great danger she thought to herself. Harris made Olivia face the mattress lying on the cold cement ground.**_

"_**Please don't do this." Olivia said as Harris grabbed her cheek and jaw and pulled her close to him.**_

_**Harris pushed her up against the freezing cold cement wall. Harris took the handcuffs off of Olivia's wrists. He went inside of her. Olivia still facing the wall tried to struggle away and out of his grip. It was so tight, it felt like he was taking a whip and just whipping her wrists.**_

"_**Don't squirm or else the closest person to you will die. And trust me I will find the closet person to you because I can get your file **__**DETECTIVE OLIVIA BENSON**__**." Harris said as he took the chains down from the ceiling and chained Olivia to the ceiling and left her hanging there. **_

_**But before he left, Harris said one thing. "No one will ever love you."**_

Olivia woke up screaming and in a panic sweat. She got out of her bed and she grabbed her phone. She dialed Elliot's number. "Please pick it up El. Please."

"Stabler."

"It's Benson. Can you come over here to my place immediately please? I think I am finally ready to tell you what happened n the basement."

"Yea of course Liv. I will be right over."

Ten minutes later Elliot walked into Olivia's apartment. He opened the door and walked into her apartment. Olivia was sitting on the couch in her Snuggie. She waved Elliot over. She knew that she had to tell Elliot about what happened in the basement because he knew something was wrong with Olivia.

"So, you said you wanted to tell me about the basement." Elliot asked as he sat down on the couch

Olivia went mute; therefore, she couldn't say a word. She was afraid... of Elliot. Her hands started to shake. She took out a piece of paper. _Yes, I did. Remember the night after I got back from Sealview?_

"Yes I do. I asked you what happened in the basement and you yet to answer that question. Another question why aren't you speaking?"

_I can't. He said no one will want me because I am ugly. _

"No. Why would you think that Olivia?"

_He told me that. Then he did this to me... _Olivia lifted her shirt. You could see all the bruises and scars. _That is why no one will love me because of these scars all over my body. _

"Olivia, people will love you for whoever you are. Those aren't just bruises and scars. They are battle scars. No matter what people will love you, not for your body for your personalities."

_Back to the point, I told you to come over because I was in the basement for more than one day but no one realized. There was a big fight in the mess hall and Garrett thought that I had started it. He pushed me onto the table. Harris grabbed me and brought me down to the basement. He used me as his slave. _

"What kind of slave Liv?"

_I can't it is just too much. He... raped me. If I said a word at all, he would kill either Alex, Casey, you, or anybody at the SVU. I couldn't do that to myself or to anybody at the precinct and the ADA's office. _

"What did he do to you after that Liv? Come on if you can't get it out to me then maybe I should take you to see Liz because maybe she can do something that I can't."

_After he... raped me the first time he made me feel dirty. I still feel very dirty because of what he made me do. He made me play hide and seek in the basement. Elliot, I am scared. He might come out of the prison because I just escaped. He doesn't even know I am gone._

"No one will ever hurt you again Olivia. You got that."

Olivia started to cry. Elliot took Olivia's head and put it on his shoulder. Olivia took her head out of the crease of Elliot's shoulder. She got up off the couch and went into the corner in her room. Before she hid out in the corner, Olivia took a belt out of her closet and gave it to Elliot. She took out another piece of paper. _I have been bad. My master needs to punish me._

"Olivia, I am not going to hit you. You haven't been bad so don't even think that. I will never hurt you, therefore no belts. You got that Olivia? I love you and no belts and no punishing. I will never hurt you because I care too much for your safety." Elliot said as he dragged Olivia out of the corner of her room.

Olivia got up and gave Elliot one giant hug. She took out the already full piece of paper and turned it around and wrote in giant letters on the back _I LOVE YOU TOO. _You could tell that Olivia was happy because you could see the giant smile brightening Olivia's glow brighter than it had ever been. Elliot loved Olivia and that made her extremely happy.

"Why don't we go sit down and forget this ever happened alright?"

Olivia nodded her head in kind of a yes motion. _Can we call Alex because I think she was off today._

"Yes, course anything for you Olivia. Do you want me to talk to her?"

Olivia nodded. She knew Alex wouldn't know it was her because she was trying so hard to get her voice back, but nothing was working she even had tried just talking to herself in the mirror. Nothing was helping. Elliot picked up the phone and dialed Alex's number.

"Hello, this is ADA Cabot. How may I be of assistance?" Alex asked.

"Hey Alex, its Elliot. I wanted to know if you are not busy, then can you please come over to Olivia's apartment." Elliot asked.

"Yes, of course! Is she okay?"

"Yes, she is fine. She really needs to see you. I think we may need to call a psychologist. She isn't sleeping and she isn't talking. When I mean isn't talking. She isn't a word at all. I mean she is writing them but..." Elliot said before Alex quickly interrupted him.

"I will be right over!" Alex said as she hung up the phone

Olivia rested her head on Elliot's lap. She took out her notepad and wrote this: _Thank you, Elliot. _

"You're welcome Liv."

There was a knock on the door. Olivia got up and opened the door. It was Alex, Olivia ran back into the apartment. She was terrified; she knew that Alex could hurt her because she had power. Olivia ran right into her room and under her bed. Alex ran in after Olivia, but Elliot stopped her.

"Alex! Stop! She is very tender. She has a very severe case of PTSD. She is very scared. She needs to be comforted. Here take a look at these; these explain what happened to her in the basement." Elliot said as he handed Alex the notes that Olivia had written him.

"Oh my gosh! This is more than what happened. Elliot, she was in there for a little more than four years. She was both physically and mentally abused. She will never be the same... ever. We all want the old Liv back, but we may never get her back." Alex replied.

"You are right with that Alex. She will never be the same, but I want some of her back."

Olivia slowly pulled herself out from underneath her bed. She made her way to the couch in the living room. Olivia looked at Alex; Alex went to touch her shoulder to let her know that it is alright, that Olivia can trust her completely but Olivia flinched out of the way right before Alex could put her hand on her shoulder. Olivia ran off into the bathroom and starting hitting herself making more and more bruises onto her legs. Elliot ran into the bathroom and grabbed Olivia's hands.

"Olivia, stop it! You are going to hurt yourself even more then what he did to you. Please, Olivia stop doing this to yourself." Elliot said.

Olivia stopped hitting herself and her head fell into Elliot's lap. Elliot took the wooden brush out of Olivia's hand while her head was in her lap. "Thank-you..." Olivia whispered. She whispered so quietly that Elliot could barely hear her, even when his ear was next to her mouth. Olivia picked up her head out of Elliot's lap, she looked Elliot in the eyes and went back into the living room and sat in her chair. Elliot brought out the blankets on her bed and draped them over her chair to keep her nice and warm.

"God, I hope she okay to testify. I am going to be a heap when I have to tell her that Harris goes on trial next week." Alex said as she pulled her hair pout of her face.


End file.
